As part of its long-standing support for international research programs of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), CRDF Global will provide project coordination, financial management and logistical support services for the National Cancer lnstitute's (NCI) Center for Global Health (CGH). The funding for this activity has been transferred by NCI to NSF under interagency agreement ACO19009-001-001-00000, and this document represents a formal request to transfer those funds from NSF to CRDF Global. The mission of NCI CGH is to create stable, sustainable international partnerships, support programs that address global gaps in research and scientific training, and disseminate information and best practices that drive improvements in cancer research and cancer control. Specifically, CGH coordinates and prioritizes the NCl's global activities that advance cancer research, builds expertise, and leverages resources across nations to address the challenges of cancer and reduce deaths worldwide. This project is an ongoing effort to support capacity building, cancer control priorities, and cancer registry work. The three general categories of work required for financial and administrative logistics support from CRDF Global are: 1) Directed travel, lodging and other arrangements for conferences and workshops conducted in the US and abroad. 2) Directed payments to research and other specialist consultants and institutions in support of activities to manage on-going projects in cancer control, registry development, and training. 3) Directed workshop participant, grantee identification and funding support for cancer-related research and training, which includes, but is not limited to, developing calls for applications, coordinating peer review and administering awards